Hurt or heal
by Becca Tucker
Summary: Craig y Clyde tienen una hermosa relación, hasta que Clyde escapa con Bebe, dejando a Craig con el corazón roto y el nudo en la garganta. Tucker ya no puede fiarse del amor, después de todo, las mentiras coexisten con las relaciones. Kyle anhela sanarlo, así es él y no puede evitarlo, aunque deteste la actitud ofuscada del mayor, o tal vez ¿la ama?
1. Prólogo

**_Antes de que el día pierda su candor y la noche se derrumbe en esplendor… Átame a ti, crea de nuevo colores en mi interior._**

 ** _Miras a la nada, sin embargo aún afligido no pienso hacer lo mismo… Despídete de mí, si tanto deseas el dolor calmar… Miento, también puedo hacerlo, ¿sabes? éste nunca me abandonará.  
Suspira más y el helado madrugar se permitirá calar en tus labios, pues es de sabios callar._**

 ** _¿Qué has hecho con las injurias?  
No puedes responder; aquí está tu aliento impregnado en mi ser y tus huesos de polvo, dueños de la historia son.  
El amor y el engaño… ¿No es bella esta desquicia? Tu luz fundida en gracia, permanece tras la cortina de un enigma…_**

 ** _Llévame contigo; yo siento la cima estrellada en el alma… y muero por tus ojos que canté amorosamente, tu cuerpo hermoso que adoré constantemente, y que vivir me hiciera tan distante  
de mí mismo, y huyendo de la gente… No de ti, jamás de ti… No me dejes solo aquí._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—Clyde, despierta ya o llegaremos tarde a clases.

El azabache como buen amante que era, ya llevaba cerca de diez minutos pegado al colchón intentado levantar a cierto chico con cabellera castaña. El menor siempre fue un fiasco para levantarse, pero ese día en especial se veía bastante terco.  
Craig suspiró por quinta vez y obteniendo como respuesta un simple gruñido, optó por el camino fácil. Coló una de sus manos bajo la manta y con travesura removió polera de la pijama ajena, paseó sus dedos en un ligero roce por la espina dorsal de su linda pareja y… ¡Bang!

—¡Uahh! Ah… ¡Estoy despierto, estoy despierto!

La risita de Tucker no se hizo esperar, siempre tan magnífico, burlesco y sin una pizca de condescendencia. Tras quitarle las sábanas evitando que el menor se volviese a arrullar, besó con delicadeza por unos segundos la coronilla del otro, enseguida besó sus labios.

—Llegarás tarde y como profesor debo promover la disciplina de mis alumnos.

—Mentira, eres un desobligado —expresó Clyde.

Donovan pronunció un mohín con disgusto y frotándose los ojos se levantó a regañadientes de la cama; tal vez no debió insistir en hacer el amor la noche anterior…  
Los colores se le subieron al rostro deseosos de devorar su semblante molesto. Ese hombre, a veces se propasaba demasiado pero bueno, es que Clyde tampoco se había negado a la tercera ronda después de todo. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Negarle la felicidad.

—Es todo culpa tuya, te dije que pararas… —ahí estaba, ese hermoso carmín que venía a profanar su calma—. De cualquier manera me has levantado temprano ¡Son las seis de la mañana! Ah… pude dormir un poco más —miró hacia la cama y sus ojos marrones se turnaron a los azules, devolviendo la vista a la almohada—. ¡Estaba soñando con una montaña de tacos! —alzó los brazos y antes de que pudiera echarse de vuelta a la cama, Craig ya lo había pescado de las caderas.

—Nada de eso, voy a exasperarme si debo aguantar un poco más tus ronquidos —soltó chasqueando la lengua, y su semblante volvió al de siempre, frío y sin expresiones, antes de hacer la cama. Aún las almohadas tenían impregnado el aroma del menor, tan exquisito y endulzado.

—No importará si llego tarde —bostezó en el proceso. Que Clyde estuviera en tales condiciones, no les ayudaría en absoluto, y terminaría apabullando al resto de la clase con sus ronquidos. Hasta podría ser una carga distractora el tenerlo en el pupitre medio dormido.

—Si permaneces despierto en el aula, te llevaré a "Casa bonita" el fin de semana —encogió los hombros.

—¿¡De verdad!? Pero tienes clases hasta los fines de semana. Por cierto, saldrías bastante tarde hoy ¿no? —dijo con un puchero bien colocado en sus labios.

—Lo que sea, no creo que les importe a los alumnos si salgo un poco antes de lo normal —dijo a la par que abrazaba al menor y sus ojos monótonos calaban en serenidad—. ¿Me dirás que olvidaste qué día es hoy?

El castaño alzó la mirada y besó la barbilla del azabache, enseguida una sonrisa adornó sus labios y con gran entusiasmo colocó sus brazos encima de los hombros ajenos. Sudó frío y es que sabía la fecha que era, una bastante importante.  
Su aniversario, ese día cumplían exactamente dos años de noviazgo, pero algo más; Craig tenía planeado proponerle matrimonio a Clyde. Nunca fue un tipo romántico, de hecho, era todo menos eso. Esta vez suscitaba algo diferente, por primera vez en toda su vida, el de ojos azules decidió cambiar un poco de papel y preparar algo lindo.  
Mientras Donovan estuviera fuera, el azabache se encargaría rápidamente de preparar el departamento que compartían. El cargamento de rosas llegaría al caer la tarde, eso le daría precisamente tres horas para hacer un camino de pétalos hasta un altar de madera con molduras pintadas a blanco. Fingiría que la luz estaba cortada y le tomaría de la mano dirigiéndolo hasta ahí, entonces cuando lo viese, Craig se inclinaría, besaría los nudillos de su pareja y le cantaría poemas si fuese necesario para que le diera el tan esperado "sí quiero".

Clyde revolvió el cabello negro alborotándolo y acercándose al rostro amado, depositó un tierno beso presionando en sus labios.  
—No podría olvidarlo —le dedicó una sonrisa que de inmediato derritió al azabache. ¿Cuándo había sucumbido a los encantos de ese jovial chiquillo?

Tucker no dijo más –un hombre de pocas palabras y más acciones-. Lo elevó en sus brazos y lo besó una vez más, inclinando la cabeza en busca de abarcar cada centímetro de esa hermosa boca. Podría morir en esos labios y no se percataría de ello. ¡Estaban tan enamorados! No había poder sobre la tierra que pudiese separarlos, ¡No señor! Excepto por una cosa: Clyde no ama a Craig.

Ambos caminaron rumbo a la universidad. Estaba relativamente cerca y aunque el sueño meciera los ojos del menor, este intentaba tomar el paso de su amante. Por supuesto estaba muy mal visto que un estudiante saliese con un docente, pero estaban en ramos distintos; mientras que el castaño estudiaba informática, el profesor Tucker enseñaba Criminología.  
Se despidieron agitando sus palmas en el aire y así fue que Clyde salió corriendo con una sonrisa en el rostro; una que se apagó en cuanto el azabache se perdió de su visión y salió de nuevo al departamento sin querer perder más el tiempo.

Lo había estado planeando desde un mes entero atrás, pero las cosas se complicaban y le era imposible lastimar a Craig de esa manera; en realidad los hombres nunca le fueron de interés, y las cosas se le habían salido de las manos tan pronto comenzaron a vivir juntos en el departamento del docente. Tucker le daba estabilidad, una mesa donde comer, un techo bajo el cual dormir… Le había dado una vida y más que eso, por ello Donovan no podía seguir con aquello. En sus ojos de tonalidad almendra se vio reflejada la culpa. Ahora o nunca. Tal vez el azabache no lo sabía… que Clyde estaba más que enterado de lo que haría esa misma tarde. No podría decirle que no, porque no estaba hecho para rechazar la mano que lo ayudó y entonces caería más, mucho más debajo de lo que nunca debió ser.

Tragó saliva en cuanto llegó al departamento y con toda la prisa del mundo, buscó su maleta en el ropero. Los nervios lo hacían tropezar cada vez que salía de la habitación para entrar a otra y encontrar sus pertenencias, se estaba retrasando, pero con el corazón agitado se dedicó a llenar la butaca hasta que todo estuvo dentro por fin. Tardó poco más de tres horas en terminar. Esperaba que Craig se adelantara y saliera primero, pero no fue así y tuve que salir junto a él para no levantar sospechas.

Tomó un pequeño papel de la libreta que reposaba junto al teléfono y con la mano temblorosa escribió un enorme _**"Lo siento".**_ Dejó el papel y regresó a la habitación para tomar la maleta; regresó hasta la puerta principal y le echó un vistazo al reloj digital encima de la repisa frente a la sala de estar. Las paredes blancas eran testigos de aquel acto de cobardía, porque eso era.  
Su mirada se encendió al recordar que había dejado el boleto y pasaporte encima de la mesa de noche, en la habitación que compartían él y Tucker. Se frotó el brazo y de nuevo entró a la alcoba, miró las sabanas blancas, las cortinas azules cerradas y los zapatos deportivos del azabache en una esquina. Sintió su pecho arder y la culpa corroerle las venas. No quedaba de otra. Tomó los papeles y se sentó por última vez en la cama con la mirada gacha.

La puerta rechinó y la sangre se le heló al menor. No quiso mirar en dirección a la puerta pues una voz ronca ya le había advertido de su presencia. Estaba sordo, absorto en sus pensamientos y le costaba trabajo respirar, por lo que sus labios entreabiertos ayudaron a pasar aire a sus pulmones.

—¿Era necesario?

Donovan no respondió y tras la huída había un aspecto más que Craig había deseado ignorar, se reprendía constantemente en que era su imaginación y que cada vez que lo hacían en esa misma cama, Clyde miraba hacia otro lugar, uno que no fuesen sus ojos; quiso creer que estaba errado en considerar una aventura del otro, pero estaba consiente también de la forma en que miraba a una rubia de ojos esmeralda. "Es una amiga" le dijo incontables veces, y por supuesto el docente le creyó, porque era ciego ante el amor podrido que sentía por Clyde.

—Huir, ¿era necesario? —reiteró conteniendo la furia que emanaba en su pecho, el desasosiego, el apocalipsis que emergía en su interior.

—No lo entiendes —se excusó.

—¿¡Cómo mierda voy a entenderlo si no me lo dices!? —soltó por fin, herido y frustrado. La maleta que vio al llegar a la puerta lo había turbado, y en un acto de pequeña esperanza, buscó en la habitación, encontrándose entonces con él. ¿Su única respuesta sería esa?— ¿Por qué? —Susurró apretando los puños con fuerza y golpeando la puerta blanca de madera—. ¿¡Por qué, Clyde!?

—Porque no te amo —miró hacia otro lado, las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir y deslizarse por sus mejillas—. Nunca te amé y no puedo amarte.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro y miles más de agujas se repartieron por el cuerpo del mayor; penetraron sus entrañas y se clavaron de forma aguda en sus músculos, en su piel y pensamientos. ¿Qué era ese sabor salado que sus papilas comenzaron a saborear? Las lágrimas no tardaron en robarle la vista y el dolor nublarle el pensamiento. ¿Desde hacia cuanto se hallaba en el piso cohibido? ¿Desde cuándo una palabra podía hacerlo romper hasta la locura? ¡No a Craig Tucker, jamás a él! Pero ahí estaba, con el alma en las manos y la verdad golpeándolo cada vez más fuerte.

Los pasos del castaño no tardaron en escucharse. La relación había terminado desde antes de comenzar; triste pero certera realidad.

Craig tomó la mano de Donovan apretándola por cortos segundos, pero fue la mirada triste del castaño, lo que le hizo soltarlo. Tucker podía ser un bastardo engreído y seguro de sí mismo, pero en ese momento estaba roto y no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para pedirle que se quedara. Además, eso calaría en su orgullo… ¡Esperad! ¿A caso le quedaba un poco de eso? ¿Qué caso tendría retenerlo ahí si no le amaba?

Escuchó claramente como la puerta principal se cerró y en un acto reflejo se levantó y abrió ligeramente la cortina de algodón azul. Segundos después vio la maleta roja y la cabellera marrón alejarse por el pavimento. Era bastante temprano, pero la habitación se vio a oscuras.

Se quedó dormido en el sofá después de tanto caminar con pesadumbre por el amplio departamento. El licor había ayudado solamente un poco a mitigar el ardor en su pecho, juraría que de no ser porque seguía vivo, su corazón se había detenido. Lo último que vio fue el anillo que decidió sacar de su bolsillo delantero. ¿Qué hora era? Pasada la media noche, o eso creía, para Craig había visto pasar la eternidad delante de sus ojos, esta se apagó en cuanto el anillo se estrelló contra la ventana de la sala e hizo eco contra las paredes vacías. Porque ahí había muerto la razón de levantarse cada día.


	2. Capítulo 1

_Gracias a Lynn Bondevik. Estoy muy contenta de que mi one-shot llegara a tu corazón. ¡Me partí la cabeza con este capítulo! Porque no podía pasar a los sucesos más importantes sin antes dejar claras muchas cosas. Bien, aparecen ya varios personajes más. ¡Algo que me costó mucho! Porque intenté poner a Cartman como un hombre maduro, imponente, pero sobretodo el que siempre es suficiente para sí mismo, así como orgulloso y admirado._

 **Disclaimer: Esta pequeña historia es de mi propiedad; así mismo los personajes no son de mi creación, son originales de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 ** _Para que nada nos separe, que nada nos una_**

 _Pablo Neruda._

* * *

La contestadora seguía su amplio recorrido. A pesar de estar harto de escuchar mensajes, no se atrevió a levantar una mano para apagar el dichoso aparato. Miraba el calendario, pero el último día tachado era precisamente el diez de junio, su anterior aniversario amoroso. Dio un trago más a la sexta botella de whisky en el día, y un martillar revoloteó golpeando en su cabeza con bastante fuerza.

— ¿¡Qué mierda!? —arrastró las palabras.

— ¡Esa es mi línea, pendejo! —gritó Kenneth McCormick.

La mitad de los mensajes en la contestadora, eran del rubio, por supuesto. ¡Estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo! Y este solamente estaba tirado a la mitad de su departamento, deprimiéndose tal cual colegiala sin permiso para un baile.  
Craig no le contestó, simplemente chasqueó la lengua y apenas levantó la vista para encontrarse por primera vez con la mirada furiosa de Kenny. En realidad sí escuchó los mensajes, pero esperaba atento a escuchar la voz de Clyde, disculpándose… Pero claro, eso nunca sucedería, ¿verdad?

McCormick estaba bastante consiente de cuánto su amigo amaba al castaño, pero no era excusa para faltar dos semanas al trabajo. Lo dejó en paz la primera semana, después de todo, sabía bien lo delicada que podía ser la situación, y al conocer bastante bien al azabache, sabía que no era buena idea fastidiarlo los primeros días, si quería salir vivo.

—Craig, estás hecho un completo desastre —recriminó y elevó al mayor tomándolo por los antebrazos y enseguida lo depositó en el sofá—. ¿Al menos has comido algo? Te ves del asco. ¡Joder! Dime que al menos te duchaste…

—Jódete.

Kenny esbozó una sonrisa, sabiendo que al menos su amigo no perdió del todo su obstinada esencia. Fue directo a la cocina y regresó llevando consigo un vaso lleno de agua, el cual, Craig se negó rotundamente a beber; pero el rubio no dio brazo a torcer y al estar sobrio, ganó contra el ebrio obligándolo a tragar. El docente lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No seas malagradecido. Tuve que salir del trabajo sólo para venir a ver la porquería en la que te estás arrastrando —suspiró—. Token está preocupado, ¿sabes? Y Ruby no deja de llamar desde Londres, preguntándome si sé algo de ti. Al menos deberías responder a las llamadas de tu hermana.

Craig se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda a su amigo. No tenía los ánimos para defenderse y tampoco deseaba escuchar su realidad. La cosa estaba en que ya no concebía cuál era la realidad y cuál la fantasía. Siempre consiguió lo que quiso sin importarle lo que otros murmuraran a espaldas. Nunca cedió a lo que realmente le importaba y se imponía con orgullo hasta alcanzar su cometido. Entonces, ¿por qué dejó ir a Clyde? Mancillaba su cabeza intentando conseguir una respuesta que al paso de dos semanas se volvía completamente enloquecedor. Estúpido el mundo, y estúpida la mierda que se sentía en ese preciso momento. Maldecía su suerte y quedarse callado en el momento —para él— más crucial de su vida. Pedir matrimonio no figuraba ser un chiste y al castaño le había importado un carajo engañarlo durante tantos años, porque sí, decir que amas durante tanto tiempo y prometer hasta las estrellas es una mentira cuando no cumples tus palabras. Por eso Craig gritaba a los cuatro vientos que le permitieran ser indiferente, porque odiarlo sería guardar un sentimiento fuerte por Donovan, sería guardar un espacio en su memoria, un angosto lugar a los recuerdos que lo atormentaban. La mitad de una promesa no es algo real. Decir un te amo no basta si el significado da igual.

El moreno se llevó las manos al cabello deslizando las palmas y despeinándose en el proceso. Todo estaba puesto en caos, nada tenía orden comenzando por su cabeza, sus prioridades y terminando por el cuchitril en el que se convirtió su departamento. Su pequeño rayo se había fugado de sus brazos y el vacío existencial nunca lo dejó tan atontado en el pasado.

—Vete.

— ¡Craig, déjate de mierda de una buena vez! ¡Clyde se fue, no es el fin del mundo! —elevó la voz, pero enseguida se arrepintió. No debió sacar el tema tan pronto.

McCormick dio un paso atrás, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el golpe que el moreno le planto en el estómago. El pendejo tenía una fuerza de los mil demonios aún, tal y como cuando estaban en la preparatoria. Kenneth tosió y se llevó la mano al estómago, acto seguido explotó en carcajadas; nunca vio antes del dramatismo al que podía llegar Tucker con una estúpida ruptura, es decir, ni cuando ambos se habían enredado lo vio hacer más de una mueca, pero el que tuviese aún la confianza de golpearlo y entregar su carácter malhumorado, era una excelente señal de que no todo estaba perdido.

—Estoy hecho una mierda —sonrió con cinismo—. ¿No lo ves? Estoy envuelto en mierda, maldita perra descarada, al menos ten la decencia de cerrar la boca.

—Tus insultos me los paso por el culo. Levántate de una vez si no quieres que traiga la manguera y te meta el jabón en la boca —dictó el rubio sin chistar. También podía ponerse firme cuando la situación lo meritaba.

A regaña dientes, se levantó tambaleándose a paso lento hasta llegar a la bañera. Se quedó ahí contemplando el agua caer y sus azules no pudieron evitar trasportar sus recuerdos a las numerosas veces que Clyde se entregó en sus brazos; Craig entonces en serio creía que el castaño hacía el amor con él. ¿Entonces qué fue? Un acostón más en la cuenta de Donovan. Deseaba salvar la relación, muy dentro del moreno algo seguía encendido; sin embargo el escozor en su pecho continuaba irritando su piel en dolor. Debió percatarse en algún punto de la relación y con fines reacios negó a ver la realidad. Pero no siempre se puede intervenir a tiempo. Y en ocasiones los propios ciegos son víctimas de sus luchas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloró? No, Craig Tucker no lloraba, ni siquiera cuando su cobayo Stripe falleció; tenía apenas once años y estaba bien que un niño dejara ir sus emociones por la pérdida de un compañero tan valioso, pero no. ¡Craig Tucker no llora!

Durante varios minutos se impuso un silencio tenso. El moreno ya había notado la presencia de Kenneth en la habitación de baño, y el agua resbalaba de la tina en desperdicio cayendo sobre las lozas blancas. Quienquiera o lo que sea que desarmara la sonrisa arrogante en Craig, se merecía el completo odio de McCormick también. No dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando fue a su encuentro y lo rodeó con los fuertes brazos. Pronto el uniforme azul marino se tornó a unos tonos más oscuros. Las lágrimas del azabache caían en silencio sobre el hombro del rubio.

Ah, joder. Todo era un verdadero coñazo.  
Tucker dejó escapar un suspiro realmente cansado y frustrado, comenzando a deshacerse del abrazo, pero Kenny no lo soltó, en cambio lo apretó más contra sí. Tenía que mostrarle que podía contar con él y no había necesidad de hace las cosas incómodas y tampoco esconderse porque siempre le extendería una mano. Ambos se entendían bastante bien como para saber que las palabras salían sobrando.

Hubo una época loca en la que sin duda se habría lanzado a los brazos de Kenneth y besarlo en busca de afecto. Reverendo idiota el que fue en el pasado; aun habiendo herido al rubio en aquellos días como preparatorianos, éste seguía reconfortándolo como si no hubiese otra persona más importante en el mundo que Tucker. Podía dejar que McCormick viera su lado más tonto, más vulnerable y hasta el demonio interno que cargaba, porque estaba seguro de que le regalaría una de esas fantásticas sonrisas que son capaces de borrar la incertidumbre de cualquiera, o al menos así le sucedía al moreno.

De vez en cuando comprobaba el estado del rubio al levanta la mirada de soslayo —sereno e inmutable—, dedicándole miradas discretas al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba de su chaqueta azul como si alguien fuese a robarla en algún momento.  
Era directo e indiferente incluso bajo la mentira. Así como también era un asco para mantener una conversación normal con alguien.  
Aunque el silencio, a él, no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo. Podía asegurar que a su amigo rubio tampoco.

Todo el ambiente se vio roto por el sonido molesto de un móvil. Fue Kenny quien suspiró y tuvo qué deshacer el abrazo. Salió de la habitación con una dulce sonrisa de disculpa.

Craig no podía ser egoísta con su amigo, éste dejó el trabajo en turno solamente para ver la deplorable situación en la que se encontraba. Qué patético. Si antes le hubiesen dicho que se rompería por una relación fallida, se habría burlado en la cara de quien fuese el idiota que lo mencionó.

No le dio importancia al fin y al cabo. Se metió en la tina tras repartir sales y una especie de esencia de menta, su favorita y la que Clyde aseguraba le causaba un picor que odiaba. Como si la venganza más infantil fuese aquella, vertió por completo el perfume con una mueca de enfado y hasta mostró los dientes en un afán bestial.

No hacía falta que llamara al trabajo, había escuchado claramente la voz de su jefe recriminarle su ausencia y en una crisis de enfado este lo despidió así sin más. Ahora podía decir con toda certeza que no le quedaba mucho. ¡Hasta parte de su dignidad se había llevado el castaño!

Hundió el rostro en el agua, esto no duró demasiado pues sintió el dolor en el cuero cabelludo enseguida. Ken lo contemplaba con el semblante adusto.

—Ni siquiera pienses en suicídarte porque te perseguiré en la otra vida solamente para patearte ese trasero de niño bonito —reprendió.

—No soy tan idiota —chasqueó la lengua—. Me dejaron tirado, no se llevaron mi cordura.

—Ahá, por eso faltas al trabajo y te escondes en tu departamento por días; te embriagas y dices que tu vida es mierda.

—Pendejo.

—Maricón.

—Pero a mí no me la meten, yo la meto. —Se mofó en la cara de su amigo.

El rubio esbozó una mueca de quien se siente ofendido, pero terminó por reír contagiando al azabache enseguida.

—Pero te encantaba metérmela, cariño —colocó las palabras con un dejo de picardía. Lanzó un beso al viento en dirección al criminólogo.

Craig rodó los ojos y fingió atraparlo, para después mostrarle el dedo corazón, acto que Kenneth imitó con la seña obscena y fingió guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, seguido de un "para después".

— ¿Sabes? Pude tener un trabajo prometedor en el FBI, con magnificas prestaciones y hubiese obtenido el empleo que quería desde que entré a la universidad de leyes y criminología.

—Dude, jamás creí que dejarías ir esa oportunidad por un niñato amante de los tacos —comentó el rubio sin intenciones de ofender.

La época loca en la universidad fue la más aburrida. Kenneth había abandonado diciendo que los estudios nunca fueron lo suyo y así se enlistó de buenas a primeras en la policía estatal. Sin estudios, pero con una gran agilidad logró conseguir un trabajo en el que aún permanecía. Mientras tanto, Tucker la pasó de coña en la universidad, estudiando y pasando noches en vela y se atrevía a decir que notó la ligera desnutrición del mismo. En esos momentos dejaron de verse tan seguido y las aventuras se redujeron a ninguna.  
Craig estaba totalmente metido en su próxima meta: graduarse y conseguir un buen trabajo en el FBI, como criminólogo y con suerte lo conseguiría.  
Así fue, logró egresar con las calificaciones más altas en su generación, —claro que de la carrera correspondiente— y de inmediato recibió la propuesta de una vacante en su trabajo soñado.

Justo antes de salir como todo un profesional de la universidad, lo conoció.  
Donovan no era otra cosa que un niño caprichoso que experimentaba en otros gustos y ese fue el primer error en el que Tucker cayó. Se enamoró perdidamente de un adolescente, uno que ni siquiera estaba seguro de su sexualidad y Kenneth lo había notado; podía jactarse incluso de haber sentido una muralla de celos atropellarle.

Craig Tucker sonreía como jamás lo hizo a su lado e interponerse entre el par de tortolos no estaba en sus planes.  
No le arrebataría la felicidad a quien una vez le entregó la misma a él.

Entonces fue que la cólera de Kenny no tuvo de otra. Explotó en cuanto vio a su más grande amigo renunciar a su sueño para poder quedarse en Denver con el castaño llenito. Eso le enfureció y podía jurar que pasaron por lo menos seis meses para que se atreviera a cruzar palabra con él. Le molestaba, de verdad quería gritarle en el rostro que Donovan solamente estaba encaprichado; porque estaba seguro de que éste solamente jugaba con los sentimientos de Craig.  
Había visto a Clyde coqueteando con una que otra chiquilla en el bar frente a la oficina donde trabajaba.

Fue un idiota, debió hablar sinceramente cuando fue el momento y tal vez así, habría evitado todo el malestar que ahora Tucker sufría.

—Me confesó que nunca me amó —murmuró de repente, con el semblante perdido en la espuma sobre el agua.

—Cuando estamos enamorados, no nos damos cuenta —expresó—, no logramos notar cuando es un capricho.

—Clyde no es un capricho, McCormick.

Pero Kenny sabía justamente la verdad. También entendía que cuando el moreno lo llamaba por su apellido, debía tener cuidado con sus palabras.

—Lo sé —giró la mirada a la puerta, dispuesto a irse—, el capricho eras tú, Craig.

Esas palabras lograron captar la atención de Tucker quien fruncía el entrecejo y tuvo que frotarse las sienes. Quería soltarle un golpe al blondo y dejar manchas moradas alrededor de esos brillantes ojos azules. Borrarle la sonrisa estúpida del rosto y escupirle en la cara para negarle y hacer que se comiera sus palabras.  
No pudo hacerlo. En cambio se llevó la diestra a la nuca y suspiró pesadamente. Sus orbes cobalto estaban enfocados en la nada, intentando descubrir el error que cometió en el pasado. ¿No había sido suficiente meloso? Clyde siempre fue una de esas personas empalagosas que gustaban del romanticismo y todas esas mariconerías. Craig, en cambio, adoraba la calma y dejar las palabras cursis a las mujeres, siempre prefirió ir al grano con acciones bruscas.

No fue suficiente.

Nunca sería suficiente tratándose de un capricho. Tucker lo sabía perfectamente, pero aun así insistió en tener un romance con un niñato de preparatoria. Perdió la cabeza durante la relación y no se dio cuenta. Había dejado su esencia atrás. La mayoría de sus hábitos favoritos estaban perdidos en algún recóndito lugar de su pasado; aquel pasado brillante.

—Mira… a mí me importa nada que te pudras en suciedad y te ahogues en cuanto alcohol puedas soportar —dejó escapar una risa entre dientes—, pero no te permito que te deprimas por un pendejo que no te supo valorar, y que en cambio decidió jugar contigo porque le dabas toda la estabilidad que necesitaba.

Craig lo fulminó con la mirada.

—A veces me pregunto por qué somos amigos. —No mostró expresión—, eres el mismo idiota de siempre, Ken.

—Porque soy atractivo, sexy, divertido, popular y una magnifica persona. —Se galardonó el rubio—. Así que vendré por ti ésta noche, ni se te ocurra cerrar la puerta con llave porque de todas formas tengo una copia. Vamos al club de un buen amigo mío.

—Te aseguro que vomitaré encima de tu feo rostro de comercial.

—No te conocía esas parafílias —chifló.

Palmeó el hombro desnudo de su amigo antes de salir por la puerta de baño y cerrarla tras de sí. Tucker tendría mucho en qué pensar de ahora en adelante. Empezando por rehacer lo que estaba deshecho, como su trabajo. Intentar rogar por él no era su estilo y sinceramente ya no le encontraba mucho caso al estar en la universidad. Había tomado ese empleo porque de esa forma podía estar mucho más cerca del castaño. Ahora eso tampoco quedaba.

* * *

La corte había cerrado el caso. Justicia para el estado. Un asesino por fin estaría detrás de las rejas sin posibilidades de salir. La condena más alta, cortesía de la policía estatal de Denver y uno de sus más celebres abogados: Kyle Broflovski.

Acomodó la corbata roja que combinaba a la perfección con los rizos bien peinados. Una magnifica sonrisa de suficiencia se había formado en los labios de Broflovski, quien dio la mano a su cliente, que en este caso sería la pobre madre de la victima. Los aplausos por parte de sus compañeros al salir del juzgado no dejaron de sonar. Podía jactarse de su logro y mantener el mejor gesto orgulloso en aquel momento. Porque lo merecía.  
Había tomado poco más de cuatro meses por fin dar con las pruebas suficientes que incriminaban al asesino. Hacer que el testigo subiera al estrado no fue nada fácil, pero al fin y al cabo lograron el tan esperado cometido.

Fue vitoreado al pisar las oficinas de la policía. Sus compañeros iban y venían con una sonrisa, felicitando al judío por su trabajo.

Cartman le extendía la mano, algo que pocas veces hacía en su trabajo, significaba que le estaba mostrando sus respetos de una forma profesional y eso se magnificaba como un segundo logro.

Kenneth llegó bastante tarde y tuvo que disculparse con el castaño al llegar. Se excusó por el tráfico, cosa que Cartman notó rápidamente como una mentira. El rubio nunca fue muy bueno para mentir. Decidió no interrogarlo, por las buenas sería mejor no atar cabos.

—Ky, felicidades —dijo Kenneth al fin abrazando a su viejo amigo—. ¿Quién iba a decir que terminarías convenciendo a Rebecca de confesar la coartada falsa? ¡Esto merece una celebración!

—Vamos, Ken, no lo hice yo solo —encogió los hombros y se ajustó los lentes—. Si tú y Kevin no hubieran aprendido a Jefferson, habría escapado antes de yo pudiera poner jurisdicción sobe él.

Ambos rieron y charlaron de un par de cosas más. Fue hasta que el teléfono celular del pelirrojo resonó en las oficinas que se detuvieron. Kyle suspiró y tomó la llamada moviendo los labios con un "lo siento" expresado al aire.  
No sería la primera vez que discutía con Stanley, y que estuvieran juntos aún se debía a la costumbre. Una que ambos estaban reacios a terminar. Kenneth pudo admirar el mohín cargado con exasperación. No tuvo que preguntar para darse cuenta de quién estaba al otro lado de la línea.

Con una disculpa y una sonrisa falsa salió de las oficinas a paso presuroso.

Kenneth no sabía mentir, pero había alguien que era mucho peor para hacerlo, ese era Kyle y por ello se mantenía como uno de los mejores abogados de Denver. Siempre honesto y firme. No le costó mucho trabajo conseguir un puesto de los mejor pagados. Lo que últimamente lo tenía sobre la cuerda floja era su relación sentimental. Se le notaban las ojeras, resultado de noches sin dormir, del abatimiento matutino sin mencionar las largas discusiones con Marsh.

Como si una nube negra esparciera la desgracia sobre las relaciones y los pobres solteros que con mucha suerte lograban conseguir una cita con la persona que tanto querían, a escondidas, en secreto, tras los muros de la sociedad, como quiera que le llamasen y Kenny no era la excepción.

Estaba profundamente enamorado, de quien no le correspondería ni en un millar de años.

A veces lo que un Cupido necesita es usar su propia flecha para beneficio suyo. ¿No era eso egoísta? Por supuesto, así se manejaba el mundo después de todo.

Tocó a la puerta con el nombre Eric T. Cartman; éste respondió que pasara y enseguida la cabellera rubia llamó la atención del fuertecito. Lo miró expectante con los orbes almendra observando en busca de una respuesta.

—No pienso hacerte ningún favor, Kenneth —distó de la sonrisa "inocente" que cargaba el muchacho.

— ¡Ni siquiera sabes de qué se trata!

—No tengo que saberlo. —Se retiró las gafas de encima e hizo a un lado los papeles que leía con sumo cuidado—. ¿Qué es esta vez? Simple curiosidad.

—Necesito que le des trabajo a un buen amigo —encogió los hombros como si fuese la cosa más sencilla del mundo—. No tienes por qué preocuparte, es uno de los mejores y obtuvo la calificación más alta de su generación al egresar.

— ¿Carrera?

—Criminología —ensanchó su sonrisa. Tal vez sí lo conseguiría.

—Me rompes las bolas, Kinny…

— ¡Al menos mira su currículo! Anda, Eric, no pierdes nada con echarle un vistazo —rogó con su carita de cachorro. A Cartman le sorprendía que a sus veintiséis años siguiera usando una treta tan barata… y que le funcionara.

—No te prometo nada —frotó el puente de su nariz con exasperación—, pero te juro que si me haces perder mi tiempo…

—No te arrepentirás. ¿No te parece que Kyle fue una excelente recomendación?

—Ese molesto judío —apretó los dientes—, debo admitir que es bastante bueno en su trabajo.

— ¿Entonces lo contratarás? ¡Tengo que darle la buena noticia!

—Me rompes las bolas, Kinny, de verdad que me las rompes —gruñó.

—Pero te las salvé también, culo gordo, me debes cinco y van cuatro si tomas ésta.

— ¡No me jodas, pendejo! —Se levantó de su asiento y lo meditó un poco al sostener un puro entre sus dedos.

Jugó un rato con el como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. No podía decir que McCormick estaba equivocado, después de todo le había salvado la vida. También sabía que usaba aquello como excusa para ayudar a los demás. Ni una sola vez le pidió un favor que se tornara en beneficio para él mismo. De hecho, todo lo que hacía por él no era mucho a comparación de aquel día en el que casi muere.

Vio la vida pasar ante sus ojos y soltó un suspiro pesadamente antes de asentir y encender el puro que ahora apretaban sus labios.

—Su nombre es Tucker. Craig Tucker.

Eso llamó la atención de Cartman sin duda, quien dio una larga calada a su puro y se deleitó con el sabor amargo que este dejaba en su boca. Escupió el humo en la cara fastidiosa del más bajo.  
Por supuesto que conocía ese nombre. Había salido un par de veces en los periódicos como una de las promesas más grandes. Le sorprendió, tenía entendido que trabajaba como profesorado en una pequeña universidad.

—Dile que lo quiero aquí mismo, mañana al medio día —arrugó la mirada—. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos, ¿te queda claro?

Kenny hizo un saludo oficial llevándose la palma extendida a la frente. Salió dejando encerrado el aroma a tabaco y cereza en la oficina del director.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Este capítulo está dedicado a Shinobu… madre, ya sabe, es para usted. 3 Si encuentran faltas ortográficas, háganmelo saber. Revisé al menos cuatro veces el escrito, pero siempre se me pasan cosas. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

 **Advertencia: Cran/Staig, lemon y lenguaje soez.**

 **Disclaimer: Esta pequeña historia es de mi propiedad; así mismo los personajes no son de mi creación, son originales de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Las canciones aquí expuestas son total propiedad de The Veronicas con "Mouth shut", y Adele con "Someone like you".**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

" _ **El amor es una enfermedad inevitable, dolorosa y fortuita"**_

Marcel Proust

* * *

Desde los días de juventud se aventuró al mundo de la bebida, muchos estaban seguros de que seguiría los pasos de su padre y más de ello, que se convertiría en el heredero del bar, a pesar, muy a pesar de que no era el primogénito. Bebía la quinta copa de whisky, siempre fue fuerte ante el licor, pero esta vez el escozor lo dejaba mucho más liado de lo que le gustaría; debía ser culpa del cansancio, sí, probablemente.

Se dejó caer en el sofá de cuero blanco y observó el lugar una vez más, ahí todo se terminaba. Sus cosas ya estaban en casa de su madre, asentadas por el momento. Debía buscar un nuevo departamento, pero las cosas no habían salido precisamente bien las últimas semanas. Parecía ser que la mala suerte y las terribles decisiones lo perseguían hasta el cansancio.

Bebió un trago más, el último en aquel lugar. Cerró los ojos decaído. No quedaba más, y necesitaba convencerse de ello antes de atacar con frías palabras. No más cursilerías ni palabras románticas, no más engaño ni consuelo. Estaba vez no cerraría la boca ante unos ojos felinos. En aquella ocasión lo terminaría.

 _ **I kept my mouth shut from the start**_

La puerta se abrió, pero Stan no se atrevió a levantar la mirada. Dejó que el pelirrojo lo llamara por su nombre un par de veces. Esa dulce voz. ¿Cómo se escucharía rota? No debía pensarlo, eso retrasaría las cosas y sabía bien cómo terminaría: en una nueva discusión y la relación más destrozada, pero en curso. Un error.

 _ **I guess I left you in the dark**_

Las luces se encendieron, dejando que Broflovski al fin diera con la cabellera de ébano. Dejó el portafolio a un lado de la elegante mesa de centro, sobre la alfombra del vivo color chocolate. Se acercó sigiloso al mayor, este aún seguía con la mirada baja sosteniendo el vaso vacío. Un suspiro fue lo que salió de labios del azabache.

 _ **You thought you knew me but you don't**_

Se levantó y miró a los orbes jade que intentaban descubrir lo que sucedía. No sería la primera vez que estaban en aquella situación y el pulso de ambos se aceleró. La garganta de Kyle comenzó a secarse, pero no tanto como los zafiros vacíos de Stanley. Tenía los ojos en blanco. La fría mano del abogado abordó en una caricia a la mejilla de su pareja, pero éste la detuvo.

 _ **You say you'll love me but you wont**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When you find out who I am**_

El silencio sepulcral se apoderó de ambos, de la habitación y el aire que respiraban estaba cargado en pereza tardía. Kyle nunca estaba al pendiente de Stan; siempre se veía más concentrado en el trabajo que cualquier cosa. Stan se mantenía las tardes sin mucho que hacer a excepción de ver la televisión. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cenaron juntos o que salieron por el parque por simple ocio?

 _ **I kept my mouth shut for too long**_

La presión en sus labios no se hizo esperar. Debió saber que no sería tan fácil terminar, pues estaba dando pase libre a seguir el beso que de pronto no se veía tan malo. A eso se refería: no podía acabar con aquello porque nunca fue tan fuerte, no con Broflovski, su mejor amigo desde siempre. Si terminaba, entonces la amistad también, siempre lo supo, por eso saboreó el salado de las lágrimas. No podía callarse, no esta vez. Se repitió sin excito.

 _ **All this time you got me wrong**_

¿Cuándo fue que comenzaron a desvestirse? Ahora permanecían entre caricias sobre el sofá. Kyle lloraba y las manos le temblaban; tenía las mejillas rojas y la mirada de Stan estaba más que perdida en el pasado, donde todo brilló alguna vez y las consecuencias no se veían tan malas. Qué equivocado estaba. Las cosas nunca debieron salir de aquella manera.

 _ **Now we're in this way too far**_

Por supuesto que el judío entendía el final del asunto; probablemente un hola fuese mucho más pesado y una sonrisa sería demasiado hipócrita al encontrarse, pero si ya todo había culminado, entonces no quedaba de otra más que aprovechar lo último que quedaba. No intentaría rescatarlo, en cambio dejó que sus dientes se clavaran sobre la piel de Marsh. Una última primera vez, como esos días donde la luna no se coloreaba en gris.

 _ **I'm about to break your heart**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tear everything we had apart**_

Se abrazaban desnudos, dejando que el viento pegara tras sus espaldas, en besos agresivos se lastimaron a rasguños y mordidas. Que el sabor metálico les durara para el resto de sus vidas; después de todo, lo necesitaban para el largo camino, el que definitivamente no volvería a cruzarse. Las palabras estaban de más desde el principio y aún así al fin el moreno se digo a dictar algunas palabras:

—Es el fin… —murmuró al tomarlo por la cintura—, lo sabíamos. Yo no…

—No digas ya nada —susurró Kyle haciéndose el fuerte. Stan supo que mentía, nunca fue bueno en ese ámbito.

Decidió callarse. Supuso que hablar sólo reafirmaría el que Broflovski se negara a dejarlo ir. ¿Qué no eran los mejores amigos? Se habían alejado tanto que aseverar sería una vil mentira.  
Porque nunca se sintieron tan cansados de llevar una conversación con más de seis frases en ella. Las cosas pueden quedar manchadas si no se les protege, porque el polvo cae y es cuestión de quitarlo, pero el olvido y descuido es lo que destruye todo.

 _ **'Cause I'm feeling lost**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When I'm in your arms**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The reasons are gone**_ _ **  
**_ _ **For why I was holding on to you**_

Podía dejar todo ahí. Interrumpir el movimiento de caderas y soltar la cintura que se elevaba dejando caer todo el peso sobre sus piernas. Las lágrimas en el pulcro rostro manchado en rojo… ¿No podía Kyle detenerlas? Le costaba trabajo dejarlo ir de esa manera. Odiaba ser tan vulnerable al llanto de ese hombre. Detestaba que todo tuviera un final tan cutre. No quedaba solución, ¿qué más daba llenarse de placer ante la despedida?

 _ **I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become**_

Stanley Randall Marsh comprendió entonces que la única razón de seguir lastimándose con tanto fervor, era que se mantenía callado. Jamás expresó lo que realmente sentía y dejó que el dolor paulatino estropeara la poca amistad que mantenía con el judío. Porque la relación murió antes de siquiera comenzar. Aún así, le haría el amor; Kahl lo merecía, que le entregara su ser esa única noche.

 _ **Won't keep my mouth shut anymore**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I've had my share of closing doors**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Now I know I'm not afraid**_ _ **  
**_

—Lo siento, Kyle… No puedo más —besó su cuello y fue el turno del pelirrojo de mantener el silencio—. Lamento no poder amarte… En serio intenté ser el indicado para ti —besó su mentón esta vez, sin querer había comenzado a llorar también. Sonreían ambos con melancolía. Nunca se pertenecieron y aún así intentaban darse todo.

 _ **I know exactly what you'll say**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I'm sorry it's too late**_

Lo que una vez creyeron ver en un futuro, estaba disperso y distante, perdido en algún lugar del espacio que una vez compartieron sinceros. Se besaban. Kyle intentaba con todo su ser aferrarse a lo que no existía. Tal vez el cariño prevalecía, pero uno distinto al que él quería; un sentimiento ligado a los recuerdos, ese al que llamamos nostalgia. No tenían razones más allá para amarse.  
—Kyle —murmuró el moreno—, no puedo amarte cómo quisieras —hizo una pausa necesaria para mirarlo a los ojos, estos permanecían perdidos—. No puedo amarte… lo siento de verdad.

 _ **'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone**_

Seguidos por la culpa no retrocedieron. La espalda de Broflovski fue posada sobre la piel del sofá. Esa vista rompía en añicos la fuerza de Stan, pero no se detuvo. Besó su cuello y bajó hasta los hombros, endulzándose el olfato con el delicioso aroma a cítricos. Le gustaba ese perfume, mas no lo volvía loco.  
—Se acabó… esta vez no… —susurró bajo los rizos rojizos. Lo escuchó jadear, a causa del llanto y no de placer. Esta vez, no regresaría.  
Decidió complacerlo. Sostuvo la delgada cintura, y entró de una sola estocada; lo hizo con calma antes de embestirlo.

 _ **For why I was holding on to you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I tried so hard**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To be the one**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I don't like who I've become**_

Kyle se aferraba al cuello de Stanley. Sus brazos temblaban, al igual que su cuerpo entero. Sabía que esa sería su despedida, y no logró evitar que algo se removiera en su pecho. Siempre estuvo consciente de que amaba a su amigo, pero que éste jamás lo quiso lo suficiente, aún así, decidió no escucharlo.

 _ **I kept inside of me for all this time**_

Se otorgaron un beso, lento y para ambos tortuoso. El final, y el futuro no sería ya igual. Ambos entendían que el tiempo curaría las heridas, pero el pelirrojo no sabía si de verdad lo quería. Nadie ocuparía el lugar de Stan. Jadeó sobre sus labios y movió sus caderas buscando hasta el último atisbo de calor.

 _ **Thought that I could make it work if I just tried**_

Gozaron sus últimas carisias. Los besos pasionales y las respiraciones agitadas, tal vez todo eso estaba mal; pero seguían siendo un par de masoquistas aún cuando el nirvana golpeaba sus cuerpos en descargas eléctricas.

 _ **But I'm sorry to admit that I have lived a lie**_

Fueron adictos a la mentira por más de ocho años. A los toques falsos y a la falta de cosquillas en el estómago. Ciegos a los males de una relación disfuncional, pero disfrutaban del sexo: sin amor coexistente entre sus labios, no podían decir si de verdad habían hecho el amor, o simplemente entregarse al orgasmo.

 _ **'Cause I'm feeling lost**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When I'm in your arms**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The reasons are gone**_

Razones perdidas y delirios infinitos. Stanley nunca debió aceptar algo que jamás sería. No podía darle a su mejor amigo todo lo que merecía

 _ **For why I was holding on to you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I tried so hard**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To be the one**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I don't like who I've become**_

Se quedaron en silencio. Kyle escondió el rostro en el pecho que una vez le pareció cálido. Lloró hasta el cansancio y se entre tanto desasosiego, se quedó dormido.  
Cuidado que los logros no son siempre lo que parecen; cuando falta la chispa en la vida, la gloria sabe a fracaso.

 _ **I kept my mouth shut for too long**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Now I know that it was wrong**_

Después de tanto sollozar, Kahl quedó a disposición de Morfeo, éste lo acogió con prisa llevándolo lejos de la cruda realidad. El moreno se vistió con ansia y una dolencia en el pecho. En plena penumbra, llevó a quien una vez fue su pareja en brazos, hasta la ancha cama. Lo arropó con delicadeza y cubrió el delgado cuerpo con las sábanas.

 _ **I wish I told you from the start**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That this was never meant to last**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We should've never gone this far**_

Admiró las pecas sobre las mejillas níveas, las largas pestañas pelirrojas y ¿cómo pasar por alto la preciosa nariz respingada? Sin mencionar los delgados labios rosados. Kyle se merecía algo más que un simple idiota con algo de suerte.  
Recargó un casto beso sobre los rizos despeinados. Salió de la habitación cerrando con sumo cuidado.

 _ **Won't keep my mouth shut anymore**_

Lloró como nunca, en total silencio, recargado en la pared. El adiós nunca supo tan mierda en el pasado. Quería a Kyle, y le dolía no poder amarlo. Ya no realizaba mantenerse callado y seguirse engañando.  
Salió rápido, o estaba seguro de que querría volver a sus brazos.

La necesidad de embriagarse se hizo presente, pero también sabía que ese no era el camino correcto. Algo que podía agradecer al judío, sería la gran fuerza que lo obligó a tener frente al licor. No quería ni imaginar dónde habría terminado si el llanto de Kyle no le hubiera llegado al corazón. Esa mirada lo salvó más de una vez, por eso se odiaba, por amar a alguien más y no a quien siempre sintió la inmensa necesidad de cuidar y proteger, tal como había hecho con él.

La vida es mierda.

La lluvia de septiembre lo mantuvo empapado hasta llegar al bar, su bar. A pesar de terminar la carrera en bioquímica, rescindió haciéndose con aquel lujoso establecimiento a petición de su padre. No era él, ese no podía ser Stanley Marsh. ¿Es que había olvidado cómo se luchaba por los sueños? Por más ridículo que su idea se priorizara, Stan siempre seguía su instinto y corazón.  
Dejó de ser él en cuanto abrió las puertas a una relación sinsentido y lejos de obtener un futuro salubre.

Entró con una sonrisa deshecha. Catherine lo notó al instante, pero no le reprochó. La nueva mujer de su padre, hecha de miel —figurativamente—, dulce y sensata. Las cosas estaban mal desde el principio. Lo único que Marsh deseaba era aferrarse a alguien que lo escuchara y en aquel tiempo donde el brillo podía alcanzarse; en el que todo se veía seco en el panorama, pero aún así quedaba esperanza, la mano de Kyle fue quien lo alentó a seguir adelante.

Los clientes comenzarían a llegar en una hora exactamente, pero el moreno sí que no tenía las ganas ni la motivación para mostrar una gran sonrisa y dar la bienvenida. El establecimiento "Marriot", gozaba de portar orgullosamente cuatro estrellas y a pesar de que las ganancias estaban envueltas en los cielos, el segundo hijo del señor Marsh prefería no tocar un centavo de sus ganancias. Le gustaba trabajar como barman y de las propinas vivir. Normalmente el sustento nunca fue un problema, puesto que la paga de Kyle ayudaba a ambos.

Todo termina. Nada es eterno. Eso se repetía constantemente Stanley al surcar los recuerdos dentro su atrofiada cabeza.

Un grito que resonó en el establecimiento entero, lo sacó de divagaciones. En la cocina se llevaba a cabo la tercera guerra mundial. Tweek salió corriendo por la gran puerta blanca de la cocina, seguido por Clyde. Stan solamente pudo frotarse el puente de la nariz con la frustración a tope; mientras tanto, su madrastra le obsequiaba una sonrisa dulzona.

—Yo me encargo —dicho aquello, la rubia salió camino a la cocina.

La rutina diaria podía sacarle también una sonrisa de vez en cuando. Sucedía que Christophe, perdía fácilmente los estribos. No buscaba menos que la perfección en los platillos, cosa que era de esperarse de un chef con gran talla profesional y para rematar: también francés; esos tipos se lo tomaban demasiado en serio.  
Después estaba Tweek, quien se alteraba fácilmente al intentar mantener en calma su estación, hasta que alguno de los otros dos idiotas de Clyde o Bárbara lo hacían estallar y el rubio terminaba en una esquina lanzando vasijas a la voz de: "es mucha presión", o como acababa de suceder, el chico salía corriendo desesperado por un poco de aire fresco.

Contempló el ancho espacio que daba entre la enorme barra hasta llegar al recorrido de las mesas. Demasiado pulcro. Las paredes tapizadas en un elegante empapelado a tonos caoba. Las pequeñas mesas de roble, perfectamente limpias y con una vela nueva —como cada noche— en el centro con su distintivo aroma a cítricos; las luces colgando del techo, en una preciosa araña que alumbraba cada una de las catorce mesas circulares. Los muebles del área privada que asemejaban también un diván más que otra cosa. Un par al fondo, donde las iluminaciones en azul metálico daban el aspecto característico de las estrellas.

Posteriormente se hallaba aquel que le robaba el sueño. Estaba siendo un completo hijo de perra por pensar en él.

— ¡Jesucristo! ¡Déjenme tranquilo! —Apareció una sonrisa en los labios de Stanley.

Tweek hacía su número otra vez, diciendo que se iría del bar porque todos conspiraban contra su bizcocho de chocolate y ron. El moreno lo detuvo con un movimiento al sujetarlo de la cintura y girarlo a él hasta quedar de frente. El rubio expresaba todo un poema. Sus temblores pararon por completo y ahora se concentraba en un tic recién adquirido: el balbucear con el labio inferior tiritando de por medio.  
Stanley se limitó a desabotonar la filipina, tan solo para regresar los botones a donde correspondían. Tweak siempre lo hacía mal, algo que le causaba suma ternura. Con sólo eso y un "estarás bien", el chef repostero logró calmarse y regresar a su estación.

* * *

No se arregló demasiado. Utilizó ropa cómoda y ligeramente casual. Una camisa de algodón negra, que se apegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo sin exagerar. Un saco azul marino que llevó sin abrochar, al igual que unos pantalones simples en negro de denim y zapatos oxford. El móvil sonó, y pudo comprobar que se trataba de McCormick. Un mensaje de texto:

 _"Adelántate, llegaré un poco tarde. Te enviaría un mapa con la dirección, pero dudo que pierdas de vista el lugar cuando está frente a mi trabajo. Te espero ahí, ¡es en serio, Fucker!"_

Guardó el aparato en su bolsillo trasero y tomó las llaves del auto así como los de la residencia. Se quedó pasmado al girar el pomo con la diestra. Apretó los labios y tras suspirar salió y cerró de un gran portazo. Parpadearon las luces delanteras y traseras de un _Honda Civic_ en brillante color negro. Tenía una fina capa de polvo encima, y era de los automóviles más caros del estacionamiento. Craig siempre fue un aficionado de los vehículos deportivos.

Cuando se adentró y tomó el volante, más imagines llegaron para atormentarlo. Apretó el acelerador en cuando el coche fue encendido, y condujo a una velocidad que seguro Kenneth le reprocharía, pero él no estaba ahí para verlo de todas formas. El siguiente semáforo marcó color para detenerse, cosa que Tucker por supuesto no respetó; un _Acura_ rojo produjo un chillido al detenerse con mucha fuerza, al igual que el conductor culpable.

— ¡Estás en rojo, idiota! —gritó con una voz tan aguda que el moreno tuvo que cubrirse los oídos, aunque después y ya era tarde para evadir tan desesperante matiz.

Le mostró el dedo corazón y atinó a encontrarse con unos orbes brillantes en esmeralda. Le importó una mierda el susto que le metió y siguió su camino sin siquiera disculparse. No sería la primera vez que le gritaban cuando estaba tras el volante. Los insultos ya estaban hechos costumbre y pasarse altos una tradición. Aunque ya figuraba penado con una multa. Se podía decir que estaba calmado a comparación de sus días como universitario.

Cuando llegó al bar no vio señales del rubio fastidioso, pero tampoco quiso esperarlo y se adentró encontrándose con un ambiente muy distinto al que creyó. Si bien por fuera el local no atraía mucho la atención, por dentro era todo un espectáculo a la vista. Tucker se dio a la tarea de criticar y poner una nota alta como aplauso. Un ambiente para el adulto joven, así se describía a pocas palabras.

Tomó asiento frente a la barra, no estaba tan llena, pero sí tenía suficiente clientela. Levantó una mano y el barman se limitó a pedir una disculpa como permiso para atender a otros primero. Craig rodó los ojos, detestaba esperar mucho por algo. Enseguida fue atendido por un moreno de ojos azules, un tono más fresco que los propios. Otro aplauso, bastante rápido a su parecer. ¿Es que atendió a tres personas en cinco segundos? Se quedó intrigado.

— ¿Qué puedo servirte esta noche?

—Martini sucio.

—Fuerte desde el inicio, me gusta, tienes estilo —halagó Stan, quien preparaba el trago en el proceso y fue así que lo terminó en un santiamén.

Tucker enarcó una ceja a lo que el otro respondió con una tenue sonrisa y regresó a atender al siguiente cliente.

Ya habían pasado suficiente tiempo y el rubio no se dignaba a responderle las llamadas. ¿Un caso a última hora? Comprendía que Kenny tenía un trabajo en el que se necesitaba de su constante presencia… pero ¡Joder, que si salió fue por causa suya y no propia! Llegó una joven castaña apoyando al moreno que lo había atendido desde el principio. Un poco después se le unió una rubia… La conocía bien. Cuando ésta ultima buscó atenderlo, le giró la mirada, ni siquiera le respondió cuando preguntó si quería otro trago. Que se jodiera.  
Después lo vio, al castaño al fondo del bar, atendiendo una mesa y minutos después entrando a lo que parecía ser la cocina.

El corazón se le detuvo por unos segundos, estaba seguro, a la mierda la lógica; el corazón dejó de latirle por esos míseros diez segundos.

Hizo una mueca árida y levantó la mano, para su suerte de nuevo fue el chico de cabello oscuro quien lo atendió.

— ¿Cuál es el trago más fuerte que tienes?

Stan dudó unos minutos y se rascó la barbilla con el índice. Pensó en darle el mejor trago y no el más pesado.

—No está en el menú, pero haré una excepción para ti… ¿Te apetece una perla negra?

—Quiero alcohol, no refresco. —Se quejó el más alto.

Tucker estaba consciente de cómo se preparaba esa bebida, lo que no sabía era que… Un poco de ese licor alemán, bastaba para noquearte en cuanto el viento frío te pegara en la cara después de consumirlo. Sólo los valientes la tomaban, decían; pero sobrevivir al día siguiente era el infierno.

—Nadie la prepara como yo, ¿qué dices? Puedo hacerte algo más si gustas.

— ¿Eres así con todos tus clientes?

Stan rió entre dientes; cierto, nunca fue tan limpio con los demás.

—No, supongo que no —respondió después de tanto— . Te ves algo afligido, quería hacer mi buena acción del día.

—Puedo decir lo mismo —remarcó. Se notaba en sus ojos ligeramente rojos. Estuvo llorando, o se encontraba drogado, pero al verlo lo suficientemente cuerdo, dedujo sería la primera.

Como criminólogo. Craig había desarrollado esa habilidad de leer a las personas, cosa que desde un principio le fue bastante fácil. Gozaba de ser también muy observador, dándole de esa manera un peldaño más arriba. Quizás hasta más.

Stan chasqueó la lengua y su sonrisa se apagó, creyendo que era demasiado obvio su estado.

—Stanley —llamó Catherine—, puedes tomarte el día, cariño, ya lo sabes, no tienes por qué trabajar si no tienes ánimos.

El moreno asintió dándole las gracias.

—Que sean dos perlas negras, de cortesía.

Marsh ya preparaba ambas bebidas sin escuchar un no a cambio. La cosa estaba en que necesitaba un poco de compañía y ¿por qué no la de un completo extraño?  
Al fin el teléfono celular de Tucker recibió la tan esperada llamada del policía. No tardó en contestar y sólo fue para escuchar una disculpa a cambio y una oferta de trabajo. No sabía cómo Kenneth se las arreglaba. ¡Ni siquiera le había dicho que lo despidieron! Seguro el muy pendejo indagó de más esa semana o dos que estuvo ausente.  
Al medio día… Una entrevista. Ya no tenía qué perder.  
Lo dejaron plantado con la excusa estúpida de que un amigo lo necesitaba en esos momentos. Seguramente estaba más que metido en la cama de alguien.

No importaba ya que tenía la bebida con una base negra al fondo frente a las copas para martini vacías.

Al poco tiempo, Stan acompañó al criminólogo en la barra del lado de la clientela.  
Bebieron juntos en silencio. Marsh reía cada cierto tiempo, al sentir un poco de su opresión liberada y tal vez éste no lo supiera, pero el que Craig le otorgara de su compañía, sumaba un logro a cualquiera.

Se fueron añadiendo más y más copas de alcohol y el primero en recargar la cabeza en la barra, fue el egresado de bioquímica.

— _Nevermind, I'll find someone like you… I wish nothing but the best for you too…_ —cantaba un Stanley ebrio.

— _Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:_ —continuó Craig.

Ambos cantaron al unísono el siguiente verso. Estaban totalmente colados a causa de la bebida.

— " _Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"_

— " _Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"_

El menor soltó una risita melancólica. Mientras Craig caía con la vista azulina al castaño que parecía haberlo notado ya.

— _Sometimes it lasts in love_ —balbuceó Marsh.

— _But sometimes it hurts instead_ —dictó Tucker, casi como verso y sin entonar melódicamente.

La siguiente acción del ex docente, sorprendió a más de uno en aquel bar: al afectado, de quien había sido robado un beso febril; Catherine, la cual miraba expectante sin saber muy bien qué hacer hasta que vio a Stanley corresponder; después estaba Clyde, éste apretó la pequeña libreta que sostenía en la palma derecha. ¿Le mostraba así que ya se había olvidado de todo?

No, Craig Tucker necesitaba hacérselo creer.

El rubor de Marsh no tenía precedentes. Se encontraba con las mejillas sumamente rojas. La piel blanca se encargó de aparcar énfasis. El segundo beso llegó y fue el bioquímico quien atacó. Necesitaba deshacerse de la necesidad de volver a brazos de Kyle. Lo veía… había muchos más hombres por ahí que el pelirrojo o el rubio. A veces el licor te hace perder la noción, la cordura y por mucho las ideas.

* * *

No notaron que ya habían cambiado de escenario.

No se dieron cuanta cuando ya estaban desnudos en la cama de Tucker, arañándose y sugerentes entregándose a la pasión.

Tampoco indagaron mucho en la razón o la consecuencia.

.

.

 _Beber sacude tu mundo, lo deforma y crea la ilusión óptica más desentonada y preciosa. El licor vil traidor se escapa cuando su fechoría está escrita, marcada y pasa a la historia siendo leyenda personal. Es como matarte a ti mismo y renacer. Caes en la dicha. Se lleva los males, te deja el placer incoloro de un futuro inexistente._


	4. Capítulo 3

**N/A: Tardé un montón en subir y lo siento muchísimo pues apenas esta semana salí de vacaciones y pude al fin actualizar un par de historias además terminé el one-shot Cran/Staig que nadie leyó. Me maté haciendo esa historia corta y bueno... En fin. No tenía muchos ánimos de subir este capitulo porque mi reciente obra ni una visita tiene; pero al final, aquí está.**

 **La pareja principal es Cryle, la terciaria es Cartters/Cutters; pero, el que adivine el amor platónico de Kenny junto con la pareja secundaria, se gana un one-shot de la pareja que quiera. 3 Completamente dedicado. (?)**

 **Advertencia: lenguaje soez.**

 **Disclaimer: Esta pequeña historia es de mi propiedad; así mismo los personajes no son de mi creación, son originales de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. La canción aquí expuesta es total propiedad de Paramore con "The only exception".**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 _ **No hay distancia que pueda mantener a los amantes separados mucho tiempo.**_

George Washington

* * *

Steven Stotch alzaba la voz por quinta vez, aseverando que amaba a su esposa; muy a pesar de continuar tropezando en traiciones conyugales.  
¿Qué no le bastó la decadencia de Linda después de la primera? La mujer estaba destrozada, a pie del quiebre mental. No más, ya no. La infidelidad siempre viene con una razón y no hay duda que valga.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Cállate, no quiero escucharlo más! Basta, Steven... Ya basta —escuchó el discurso de cada tres meses.  
Le sorprendía que para aquellas alturas, su padre mantuviera los puños a los costados sin otra intención que retener el miedo. También el hecho de que los vecinos aún no llamasen a la policía para separar al matrimonio de otra disputa.  
Supuso entonces, el fruto del maridaje Stotch, que todos estaban hartos de la rutina de los mismos.

Leopold nunca metió la nariz en los problemas maritales de sus padres. Limitaba su distancia a una esquina contrariando a la otra donde se libraba la riña acostumbrada. Abrazaba con fuerza su conejo de felpa, cuán infante desolado.  
A la derivaba de todo.

 _ **When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it.  
**_

—Linda, por favor. Te amo —mentía. Leo lo sabía.

Porque papá regresaba con otro hombre tras la calma de mamá. Cuando se aseguraba de que los placebos habían hecho efecto, salía y no regresaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada.  
Butters lo veía tambalearse al subir las escaleras. La sombra que se reflejaba sobre el triángulo de luz que entraba por su puerta. Y las risas, las incontables carcajadas que profería anunciando de nueva cuenta su fechoría.

Linda Baesley —como sentenciaba su apellido de soltera— cargó con la maleta y bien sujeto de la mano, con su pequeño hijo. Para no regresar después de traspasar el umbral.

 _ **And my momma swore  
That she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist  
**_

Su nombre cambió a ser Leopold Baesley, al menos a mención, puesto que en el acta seguía siendo un Stotch. No había vuelto a ver a su padre y el contacto se limitaba a llamadas telefónicas, siendo que conocía de memoria el camino de regreso al pueblito de South Park. No fue cobardía y tampoco rencor a sus acciones, fue la indecisión y fe a la salud de su madre.

Una escena nueva. El altar lo recibía, junto a la expresión monótona y la cabellera castaña que conocía perfectamente.  
Corrió tomándole de las manos, con esa sonrisa tranquila, eterna y jovial. La que una vez le arrebató un divorcio y los cambios excesivos en su vida.  
Había pronunciado sus votos con alegría y fervor, seguro de la vida y de sí mismo.

—Acepto —gritó entusiasmado, al son de la pregunta dictada por el juez, para después unir los labios con aquellos amados; le siguió una risita preciosa.

Entonces la penumbra quedó reflejada en su rostro al abrir los ojos. El celeste se inundó en un parpadear y una fina capa nebulosa cubrió su vista.

—¿Leopold?

—N-no... —regresó el tartamudear que había superado ya años atrás.

—Leopold, soy tu esposa, ¿qué sucede?

—¡No! —Apartó sus manos de la castaña.

—¡Leopold!

—¡No, no, yo no lo quiero!

—¡Butters!  
Reaccionó abriendo los párpados con efusión. Ese apodo que una vez detestó escuchar.

Descubrió que tenía la respiración agitada; y el pecho tanto como el estómago hechos un nudo. Tardó un poco en despertar por completo al restregarse las palmas por el rostro entero.

—Butters, ¿qué mierda te sucede?

—¿Eric? —Cuestionó con un dejo de ensoñación.

—No, Beyonce —escupió con sarcasmo—. ¿Quién más, cabroncete?

 _ **But darling…**_

Cierto; se quedó dormido después de contar con detalle los avances de su proyecto. Removió las piernas sobre la sábana de satín en un tono gris brillante. Su expresión alegre regresó. Mientras tanto Eric Cartman le dirigía un gesto que pedía una explicación.

Se la merecía, puesto que lo había despertado al gritar con tanto ardor.

 _ **You are the only exception**_

El rubio pasó un delgado brazo por el pecho del sargento y depositó un casto beso en sus labios. Theodore no se movió de su lugar, tampoco regresó el gesto.

 _ **You are the only exception**_

—Fue una pesadilla —comentó—, pero ya está todo bien. Lamento haberte despertado.

El castaño rodó los ojos y le dio la espalda. Tenía el pantalón pijama puesto, a diferencia de Butters quien seguía desnudo en la cama.

 _ **You are the only exception**_

Aventura o no, Leo podía estar tranquilo cuando era el jefe del departamento de policía con quien compartía la cama y la noche. Ameno el día que el amanecer los recibía.

 _ **You are the only exception**_

El mayor soltó un alto bufido cuando el tiempo de sosegarse se vio interrumpido por el móvil ajeno, lo despertó apenas cinco minutos después de tomar el sueño en manos.

—Es Charlotte... —afirmó Stotch.

—¡Pues contesta! Esa perra ya jode demasiado. Ponle una maldita correa —se quejó Cartman, ocultando su cólera a la canadiense.

—Está alterada por la boda... —tragó en seco excusándola—, lo lamento, Eric.

—Como sea, déjame dormir.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, aunque su amante no pudiera verlo. Con razón presurosa se colocó los pantalones de algodón y salió al pasillo para regresar la llamada.

Cartman apretó los dientes y lanzó la almohada a la puerta tras la que Leopold salió, cerrándola de golpe.  
Contempló el techo y la araña medio barata que colgaba de este. Los cristales tendidos oscilaban a culpa del viento frío. Se levantó junto a la ventana, con la intención de cerrarla, pero terminó por encender un cigarrillo y permanecer espectador del paraje nocturno. En realidad el sol ya salía y apenas se vislumbraba debido a la industrialización y el humo del tráfico matutino.

Miró de soslayo el reloj sobre uno de los taburetes. Treinta minutos para las doce del medio día. Se suponía que estaría en la oficina desde las ocho de la mañana y por si fuera poco: tenía algo importante que debía hacer y ya no lo recordaba. Qué importa, podía darse el gusto de faltar al trabajo por unas horas. Tenía buenos oficiales. Confiaba en ellos y sobretodo en McCormick para tomar las riendas del asunto y de hecho ya pensaba seriamente en postularlo para teniente, aunque eso significara ser reclutado por otro departamento.

Suspiró.

Con anterioridad siempre supo cómo reaccionar y manipular la situación. Cuando las cosas comenzaban a salirse de sus manos, encontraba una buena forma de sobrellevarlo y una solución viable. No en esa ocasión; algo que lo exasperaba mucho más.

Se metió a la ducha tomándose todo el tiempo posible. No sería la primera vez que Leopold tomaba bastante tiempo al teléfono discutiendo detalles de la boda con su prometida canadiense. Odiaba que el rubio respondiera a las llamadas de la castaña cada vez que estaba en su compañía. Porque le arrebataba el poco tiempo que tenía para disfrutar de su compañía. Eric Cartman puede ser el ególatra, narcisista y orgulloso más grande en Denver, pero no quitaba el hecho de que caía a manos de algo más fuerte que su propia cordura. No lo admitía, pero tampoco engañaba a quienes lo conocían.

Hizo caso omiso cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse. La voz tambaleante de Stotch le indicó que debía cerrar la llave de la regadera y así hizo. Tomó la toalla y secó su cuerpo antes de colocársela en la cintura.

—E-Eric —tartamudeó.

Seguramente discutió con Charlotte, pero Theodore no tenía ganas de recoger los pedazos rotos de Leo. Nunca le gustó ser la segunda opción. Tampoco sabía que para "Butters" siempre fue el primero.  
El oficial no respondió por lo que el rubio continuó.

—Yo… —titubeó cuando vio a salir al castaño de la ducha—. Mi papá está en el hospital.

Por fin pudo tener una clara vista de Leo. Sus ojos azules empañados y los pómulos enrojecidos, así como los labios torcidos. Se notaba cuanto intentaba contener el llanto.

Los hombres también lloran. Quiso decir Eric, pero atinó a clavarle la mirada indicándole que continuara; no obstante, el muchacho sólo se lanzó al mayor colgándose de su cuello y recargando la cabeza en el pecho húmedo.  
Leopold no odiaba a su padre a diferencia de Linda. Después de todo se trataba de su padre y por mucho daño que le hubiera hecho a su madre, no era propio de Leo guardar odio u rencores.

 _ **Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts**_

Hasta el momento, Cartman había mantenido una distancia aceptable de cualquier entable romántico. Cuando se casó con Patty Nelson, fue simple cobardía. Huyó de la sonrisa de Leopold y el sentimiento que desprendía su alma al estar cerca del chico.  
Patty en cambio no pasó desapercibido el desinterés de Eric con el matrimonio que formaron. Cargó con su hija y se fue un día sin dar motivos u explicaciones. ¿Que a Theodore le dolía? Por supuesto, se llevó a su sangre; pero de Nelson no pudo decir palabra porque estaba reacio a no amarla. Sólo negocios y compromisos rotos.

Leopold no tenía idea. Que la morena había partido hace ya casi un año y el divorcio estaba firmado. El oficial le haría seguir creyendo al mundo que la madre de su ex esposa estaba enferma, y que prefería quedar con ella en Nebraska. Porque el trabajo en la oficina no podía dejarlo a un lado.  
Engañaba a todos exceptuando a McCormick.  
Y este lo amenazaba con decirle la verdad a Stotch. Jodida sabandija.

 _ **And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Or keep a straight face**_

Estando en el automóvil del castaño, no se dijo palabra. El silencio de Eric se debía al muro mental que se imponía para mantener la verdad callada.

Estaba todo bien así. Mientras el rubio no supiera la verdad todo marcharía bien. Él tenía un futuro con una preciosa chica canadiense, mientras tanto Eric debía hundirse solo; porque sabía que la prioridad de Stotch era su madre y la felicidad de esta era que Butters se casara con una bella chica con una carrera profesional justa. Debía guardarle el secreto de su homosexualidad por el bien de la salud mental de Linda.

¿Por qué ser caritativo? Siempre actuó a su propio beneficio y a ciegas de los demás. La respuesta estaba en el sujeto sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Se enamoró de Stotch. No le arruinaría la vida así nada más.

El ingeniero temblaba y sus dedos se enredaban sobre su regazo. Se mordía el labio, sudaba frío y el pavor lo llenaba hasta los huesos.

Su padre había intentado suicidarse. Dato que no había mencionado a Cartman.

 _ **And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now**_

Eric notó ese nerviosismo y apartó una mano del volante para atrapar las ajenas. En un instante el chico respondió guardando un poco de calma.  
La última vez que Cartman había visto a Leo temblar de esa forma, fue el día en que le dispararon. Se había metido a la boca del lobo, porque claro, ¿cómo jodes a un oficial de la policía? Te metes con sus seres queridos y eso había hecho el criminal.  
Una emboscada fingiendo el secuestro del rubio y Eric no lo pensó dos veces cuando recibió la llamada.

Ese día le rompieron dos costillas y le dispararon en un costado. Para su fortuna no fue en algún órgano vital.  
Fue pura suerte que McCormick intercediera con los secuestradores y que lo socorriera, además de recibir un balazo en la pierna y evitarle la muerte.

Que Stotch no supiera ese otro detalle, se debía a que Kenneth accedió a guardar el secreto; pero nunca olvidaría el rostro de Butters lleno en lágrimas cuando lo vio postrado en la cama del hospital. Valía la pena el riesgo. Leopold siempre lo valió.

 _ **That I'm content with loneliness.  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk**_

—Estará bien —murmuró el conductor sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

Tenían suerte de estar a tan solo un par de horas del pueblito de South Park. No soltó sus manos hasta que llegaron al hospital. Leopold lloraba, sí, pero no como aquel fatídico día en el que el castaño casi muere.

Tampoco lo dejaron pasar más allá de la sala de espera. No era pariente directo, ni tenía algún lazo afectivo con Steven. Para Theodore mucho mejor. No podría ver otra vez al rubio desmoronarse frente a sus ojos. Un hombre fuerte también puede tener un talón de Aquiles y el de Eric, sucedía que tiene nombre: Leopold Stotch.

 _ **Well, you are the only exception.**_

Sacó el móvil. Ya eran las dos de la tarde y seguramente todos se preguntaban dónde es que estaba. Cierto es que tenía por lo menos once llamadas perdidas.  
El número a marcar fue el de McCormick.

"—¡¿Dónde te metiste, culo gordo?!" gritó sin darle tiempo al castaño de hablar.

—Estoy en el hospital. ¡Respeta mi autoridad, pendejo! —gritó esta vez Eric, llamando la atención y recibiendo un regaño de la recepcionista. Chasqueó la lengua.

"—Carajo… ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Estás bien?"

—Estoy bien. Es el padre de Leo —susurró, como si no quisiera que toda la oficina se enterase.

"—Pero el papá de Leopold vive en South Park."  
Se hizo un corto silencio que el mismo Kenneth rompió después.  
"—¡Estás en South Park! ¡Carajo, culón! No se te olvide que tienes trabajo y una entrevista. Craig está aquí esperándote."

Verdad. Eric jamás había faltado al trabajo por cualquier cosa, lo que significaba que ese momento no era _cualquier situación._ Estar ahí con el pequeño Stotch significaba bastante, cosa que no diría pero que de antemano, Kenny debería ya saber.

—Está contratado. Mándalo con Broflovski y que le dé algo de trabajo. Ahora estoy ocupado y tú quedas a cargo. No la cagues, Kinny.

"—…Serás cabrón. Mantenme informado."  
Pidió resignado.  
"—Eric, deberías decidirte ya. No seas un puto mártir."  
Cortó la llamada.

—Idiota. Esta es mi única excepción —susurró aunque McCormick ya no podía escucharlo. 

* * *

El rubio suspiró llevándose las palmas al rostro y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. La silla giratoria rechinó por el reciente peso añadido al respaldo. McCormick estaba que no podía con los problemas personales de sus amigos. ¡El mundo lo ponía a él como guardia personal de cada uno! Mientras tanto ¿él qué? También quería ser acogido en brazos amorosos, apoyar a una pareja. A una persona en específico; pero su oportunidad estaba lejana y sellada en una caja desde que Tucker comenzó el cuarto semestre de universidad.

Se giró y el moreno ya lo veía expectante con la ceja derecha levantada y a brazos cruzados; exigía una pronta explicación.

Kenneth hizo una mueca y una señal con la cabeza. Tomó su saco y se lo puso encima. No hizo falta una palabra para que Craig le siguiera de inmediato aunque con mala gana.  
Caminaron hasta el tercer piso, el que contaba con un pequeño despacho de abogados.

Kyle permanecía con los ojos enrojecidos y un par de pañuelos sucios en el escritorio. Una taza de té a medio terminar y la cabeza echada sobre los papeles a revisar. Balbuceaba incoherencias y de vez en cuando susurraba insultos al viento. Todos dirigidos a Marsh.  
El sonido de golpes tras la puerta lo hizo levantarse como gacela y acomodar su aspecto todo lo que pudo, lo cual fue imposible. Estaba hecho un desastre con los rizos un poco alborotados y la tinta marcada en la mejilla izquierda. ¡Grandioso!

Acomodó los papeles con rapidez, pero McCormick fue mucho más veloz.  
Kyle suspiró al saber que no se trataba de Cartman, que si no, jamás le haría olvidar su deplorable estado en más de un insulto.

—¡Coño, Kenny! —exclamó con la palma en el pecho debido al susto.  
Ignoró por completo al acompañante del rubio.

—Buenos días, Kyle-Pu —sonrió en cambio.

Kenneth sin disimulo se sentó en el escritorio con total desinterés en la importancia de los documentos. El judío hizo una cara asqueada y asustada. ¡Agh!, la cara de cachorro del rubio jamás era buena. Le pediría algo y antes de que éste pudiese hablar, Broflovski lo hizo primero.

—Deja tus juegos de niño, escúpelo ¿qué quieres esta vez? Te la debo —suspiró.

Tucker se colocó atento esta vez. Vaya persuasivo que era su amigo; interesante.  
Kenny por el contrario chasqueó la lengua y asintió. Apuntó a Tucker y éste resopló puesto que no tenía idea de lo que sucedía.

—Este sujeto de aquí, su nombre es Craig, Craig Tucker.

El mencionado ni siquiera saludó. Se limitó a clavar la mirada al pelirrojo, escrutándolo mientras podía. Kyle sintió la mirada penetrante agudizarlo y tembló como respuesta. Un escalofrío.

—¿Y bien? —esperó a que continuara.

McCormick ensanchó su sonrisa y fingió leer algunos papeles del abogado. Caminó con ellos hasta la puerta y los entregó al azabache que estaba más que confundido, pero no lo expresaba ni una pizca.  
Antes de perderse en el umbral, habló fuerte y claro.

—Kyle Broflovski, Craig Tucker; conozcanse, ahora son compañeros de trabajo. ¡Es mi última palabra!

—Hasta que Cartman me lo pida —fue la respuesta del pelirrojo.

—¡Estoy a cargo por decreto del gordo! Ciao, Kyle-Pu. Fucker, estás contratado así que no lo jodas o te despido —rió entre dientes—. Siempre quise decir eso.

Broflovski restregó las palmas en todo su rostro. Estaba frustrado y cansado como para cargar con una persona en ese preciso momento, pero Craig no tenía la culpa después de todo. Tragó en seco cuando por fin lo vio detenidamente. Piel apiñonada, cabello ébano y ojos azules, ligeramente más profundos que los de Stan.  
Definitivamente tenía un parecido extraordinario con Marsh, con la ligereza de que sus facciones eran un poco más gruesas y no se discutía el físico: más alto y fornido, se notaba.

—Una foto te dura más —respondió Craig ante el escudriño en su persona.

—No estaba mirándote —respondió el pelirrojo a la defensiva.

—Claro —rodó los ojos.

Pero Craig también lo contemplaba aunque de forma muy distinta. Si algo tenía el criminólogo como costumbre, era analizar a las personas y obtener un perfil en base a sus reacciones, movimientos y respuestas conductuales.  
Debió estudiar psicología, pero lo suyo siempre estuvo en el campo de obtener satisfacción para él y no para hacer sentir bien a los demás. No habría servido como psicoanalista.

—¿Carrera? —preguntó Kyle.

—Red Racer —bromeó Craig, pero su semblante seguía serio como siempre. De vez en cuando burlarse de una pregunta mal formulada, le sentaba delicioso.

—Ya veo, entonces retrasado —contestó.  
Se notaba el mal humo del colorado. La actitud insufrible daba a entender que estaba frustrado por un aspecto personal.

Craig no dijo nada y vio como el abogado se alteraba solo. Gritaba por sus gafas cuando las tenía sobre los rizos. Reclamaba al viento la incompetencia de Kenny, además irritado murmuraba injurias a un tal Stanley.  
A juzgar por el rubor en sus mejillas y los labios torcidos, supuso que lo mejor era distraer a Kyle de lo que seguramente fue un mal amor. Lo reconoció de inmediato sin indagar con preguntas, porque Tucker sabía perfectamente la impotencia y las ideas que rondan cuando te destrozan así.

—Criminología, en la universidad de Princeton. Generación dos mil cinco a dos mil nueve —respondió atrayendo la atención al fin de Broflovski.  
El moreno no vio necesario mencionar que se había graduado con honores. Un dato más, un dato menos que no importaba demasiado.

—Lo lamento, he tenido una mala semana —se excusó.

—No puedes permitir que los asuntos personales interfieran en el trabajo. —El burro hablando de orejas. Si Kenny lo hubiese escuchado se habría burlado de él en plena cara.

—Nunca dije que fuera un asunto personal —jugó Kyle a la defensiva.  
Craig no hizo un comentario después, a él tampoco le gustaría que indagaran en su vida personal de buenas a primeras. A menos que fuera rubio y con el apellido McCormick.

En algún momento ambos peleaban con la mirada; y el primero en quebrarse fue el abogado. Apartó los orbes esmeraldas y los devolvió al escritorio y cajoneras, donde continuó buscando sus gafas.  
Craig exhaló y le detuvo sosteniendo su hombro. Broflovski se quedó quieto y con la mirada fiera estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero se detuvo al ser soltado y al notar que Tucker le entregaba los anteojos.  
No dijo gracias, pero relajó su semblante.  
Para infortunio del más bajo, el moreno continuaba mirándolo de pies a cabeza, pero estaba vez con una buena excusa en mano. Se le hacía familiar ahora que lo veía más de cerca. Tomó asiento delante del escritorio en la silla vacía y movió su campo de visión justo a los ojos y las pecas que enmarcaban la nariz y pómulos. Tenía una nariz fina y facciones del mismo talle a proporción.

Había algo en esa voz que Craig estaba dejando pasar. Recordaba haberla escuchado con un tinte más suave y chillante. Sería que el llanto había atrofiado la garganta del chico, porque era más que obvio la señal de que el abogado la había pasado mal y bastaba con ver los párpados hinchados.

Kyle revisaba unos documentos y llamaba por teléfono a lo que seguramente era otro departamento. Lo escuchó gritar frustrado y fue entonces que se dio cuenta.

Carajo. El cabrón que le gritó por pasarse el semáforo. El dueño del Acura rojo. Sostuvo los nudillos en su barbilla mientras el otro parecía tener una discusión acalorada. Cuando colgó, tomó su saco y se apresuró a ponérselo.

Tomó una placa del segundo cajón y se precipitó a la puerta con rapidez.

—No hay patrullas, y hay que cubrir una investigación en Lower Downtown —sacó una pequeña luz inalámbrica que Craig supuso iba sobre el techo del automóvil.

Vio como sacaba las llaves, pero él seguía sentado como si nada. El pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo e hizo una señal con la cabeza para que le siguiera.

—Rápido.

Tucker le siguió al estacionamiento pero lo detuvo cuando estaba por abrir el Acura. Efectivamente, él era ese tipo.

—Manejas como anciano —sacó sus propias llaves y quitó el seguro a su automóvil. También le arrebató la luz inalámbrica para colocarla en su propio automóvil—. Iremos en el mío.

Broflovski apretó los dientes, pero no contestó puesto que estaba sumido en lo que el criminólogo acababa de decir. ¿Manejar como anciano? ¡No lo hacía! Y tampoco había manera que él lo supiera. Se acababan de conocer y ya le había hecho pasar tres corajes en menos de treinta minutos.  
Tratar con el sujeto de pocas palabras iba a ser una odisea interminable. Después se las cobraría con McCormick por dejarle al tipo y también pediría a Cartman lo apartaran de su vista. No podía con él.

Todo cobró sentido al seguirlo hasta el final del estacionamiento, en la esquina izquierda. Un flamante Honda civic. Casi explota de ira.  
Casi le pega el infarto por tremenda inconsciencia la noche anterior, en la que estaba suficientemente dolido y frustrado como para poner un poco de atención a otra cosa que no fueran los señalamientos.

¡Oh no! Definitivamente no podía ser.

—¡Eres el pendejo que se me atravesó ayer!

Craig entró al auto y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad. Mientras tanto Broflovski le estaba dando un discurso de lo que es la seguridad y el respeto por los señalamientos, reglas y demás cosas que no escuchó pues le dio tremenda paja.

—¿Siquiera estás poniendo atención a lo que estoy diciendo? —gruñó el judío.

—No —contestó con simpleza.

—¡Tremendo idiota!

—Pero no manejo como un anciano.

—No, claro que no. Manejas como un loco. Ni de broma entraré a tu automóvil si tú estás tras el volante —se colocó firme ante esa decisión.

—Como quieras, pero ya perdimos diez minutos por tu culpa.

Broflovski frunció más el entrecejo y a regañadientes subió al asiento del copiloto. Tucker cantó victoria y ni siquiera esperó a que se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad cuando ya había arrancado y sin un poco de cuidado. Como cualquier fan de la adrenalina y la velocidad.

—¡Moisés! ¡Si muero juro que te perseguiré el resto de tu vida! —amenazó cerrando los párpados con fuerza.

Tucker había disminuido la velocidad. Sólo quería asustarlo un poco.

—Para ser tan pequeño, gritas como la puta madre… Cierra la boca, pelirrojo.

—¡Craig! —ignoró Kyle al tener su atención puesta en el taxi que se atravesó frente a ellos.  
Las luces le nublaron la vista y el sonido del metal crujiendo le perforó los tímpanos.


End file.
